FFX: Accepting Fate
by LadyGreatSkullZero
Summary: Tidus changes during the course of the pilgrimage - after Operation Mi'hen he seemed to withdraw into himself, stubborn and unwilling to accept Yuna's fate. But in Macalania, he is reminded of his past resolve and headstrong unwavering confidence.


_In the beginning of FFX, I was so blown away by Auron's epicness that I absolutely couldn't wait till I re-recruited him. Until then, you're stuck with Tidus. Now, he's alllllright but nowhere near the same league as Auron and seems nothing more than a mere shadow of his older counterpart - a shadow that chirps one-liners while running away from monsters._

_Then comes the time, around Macalania – Moonflow, where Tidus really comes in handy. What, did he have like a growth-spurt or something? Some magic mushrooms from Macalania maybe? Either way, from this point on, he seems to mimic Auron in certain ways (in terms of strength and being an absolute fiend-slayer) whilst keeping his own unique agility._

_So what happened? Has our pretty-boy hero turned into a hardened battle-monger whilst we were freaking out over the size of the Calm Lands?_

A light warm rain washes over the forest of Macalania, its trees singing with chiming crystalline leaves that hum with every droplet. The air hangs delicately and un-moving, bearing a heady fragrance like that from a freshly diced heavenly fruit. So succulent the aroma, weak-willed travellers were said to never leave the forest, intoxicated by the divine scent.

Such serene silence is broken by the gentle crackling of a newborn fire, its sputtering flames echoing through the entire forest. Nought but an orange glimmer in a small alcove, its brazen colour and lively movement splinters the cool, stonewall image of unmoving crystalline trees, seemingly setting their shimmering trunks aflame with blasphemous crimson hues.

Tidus sits near the flames, staring into the heart of the fire until his eyes water from the heat. Whatever answer he's searching for, it is not there. If not for the snapping of the fire's whip-like tendrils, he is sure the forest's silence would all but consume him.

"… And there's this other story," Rikku's words echo over the fire, she's sitting with Yuna and Wakka a little away under a low-hanging spindly tree "about this beautiful maiden from Bevelle. She was a high-nobleman's daughter. Her dad only bought the best for her, and that included _anything_ she wanted."

Tidus chuckles to himself seeing Rikku so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. He remembers how not too long ago, he was as excitable as she was. But now that there's nothing left to smile for... He wonders how she keeps it up.

He looks away from the trio, but listens as Rikku continues "So one day, she asks for something she doesn't think her father can get, just to see what he'd do."

"Ah, nothing good comes from that sort of thing – it's that attitude that got us in with Sin in the first place." Wakka scoffs, folding his arms.

With a frown, Rikku points a finger at him "There's a moral to this story, you know. So button it for a sec, will ya? This is the fourth time you've interrupted me just to stick in something to do with Sin!"

Wakka grunts in response but says nothing more. Yuna laughs and puts a hand on his arm in a purposefully condescending gesture.

"Anyway! Okay, so she asks for a perfume that contains the very essence of Macalania forest. And here's the best bit…" Rikku opens her arms wide and whispers for added effect "He actually _does_ it!"

Yuna tilts her head to the side "The 'essence of Macalania forest'? But how?"

With a snort, Wakka waves a dismissive hand "It's just a story. Not like it's true."

"You guys, shush! It doesn't matter that it may not be true – like I said, there's a moral here _if_ you let me get to it." Rikku folds her arms and pouts.

Now both Wakka and Yuna laugh.

Tidus shifts a little away from their direction, blocking out their laughter, and brings his knees to his chest, feeling very isolated and alone – not the first time since arriving in Spira. _They're all so happy… _He thinks to himself, a solemn prickling tickles the skin across his back as a breeze swishes by, akin to that of a mother's caress to a crying child._ Even though they could lose everything – and Yuna… She _will_ lose everything._ With a sigh, Tidus rests his head on his knees and closes his eyes. _Am I missing something?_

Rikku claps her hands "Alright, lemme finish." She clears her throat before continuing with a series of dramatic gestures "He gives it to her in a solid gold vial, ripped from the very borough of the biggest and oldest tree in Macalania. She's overjoyed and goes to hug her father but… She passes right through him."

Wakka blinks and a frown creases his brow "What…?"

For the first time since the evening of story-telling began, Rikku grows solemn and looks down at the crystal-light dappled ground, seemingly shy to continue "Her father – he had died" the young girl's words were delicate now and Tidus found himself listening once more "He gave his soul to the forest so he could give his daughter what she so desired."

"He wanted no more than to see her happy." Yuna continues. She looks up at both Rikku and Wakka and smiles "He was someone who gave everything he could so that someone else could be happy. It is a story young summoners are taught so we understand the value of someone's happiness."

Flashes of events yet to unfold and their seemingly unavoidable path flicker through Tidus' mind – and Rikku's and Wakka's, he would imagine. The inevitable task of defeating Sin, and the ultimate price it will take.

Swallowing heavily, Wakka clears his throat "Well, that story's not much good then, eh?" He shrugs "What good's giving everything for someone else's selfish wants?"

Yuna sits upright, regal and radiant with all the wisdom of summoners passed ringing behind her words "It's a tale told to young summoners that opens their eyes to the things truly worth giving everything for." For everyone who could hear her, Yuna's resolve has never shined brighter – and this only seems to deepen the hopelessness weighing in Tidus' heart "A father may lay down his life for his daughter's happiness. A brother may sacrifice himself to save a sister. These are choices made by someone's faith in what is worth everything." With a delicate pause that leaves the world on the brink of collapse, Yuna peers up into the dancing lights of the crystalline canopy above. Thoughts of her father flood her mind: the pain of his loss and the loneliness of his absence… Yet her voice never falters "A summoner does not have a 'may' or 'may not'. Mine was if I may or may not become a summoner. I made my choice and it is set in stone – I will defeat Sin for the people of Spira." She brings her eyes to Wakka and then Rikku, adding with a smile that reflects the adamant fortitude of her final words "And I would have it no other way."

A long silence with naught but the crackling fire follows, the woods themselves seemingly humbled by the young summoner's words.

Tidus takes a long breath, realising he'd been holding it the whole time. Why can he not share Yuna's unshakeable resolve? He's failed time and time again as a guardian, always relying on the others to save her and keep her safe. If he can not give Yuna the same as she is willing to give Spira, what kind of guardian is he?

Sighing heavily, Wakka shakes his head wearily. He accepted Yuna's fate long ago but it never makes it easier when he's reminded of what is to come.

A small tear rolls over Rikku's cheek, set aflame by the crystalline lights of the forest leaves around them. She does not look directly at Yuna, instead settling her stinging eyes on her crossed legs in front of her "Yunie…" she pauses a minute, perhaps to hold back more tears, Tidus' is unsure. With a sniff and a flick of her honey-brown hair, Rikku looks at Yuna and forces a smile, her green Al-Bhed eyes reflecting Yuna's hidden own "Like I said – me and Tidus… We'll think of something."

That is all Tidus hears. He mentally kicks himself for letting their conversation in even though he knew where it was going. Now Yuna's words are stuck on repeat in his mind, replaying over and over, with merciless accuracy. _There's… Nothing we can do… So why does Rikku want to keep trying?_

His gaze, threatened to be overcome by welling tears, turns further from the harsh light of the fire and to the outskirts of the alcove. Enraged at a sudden reminder of his father's condescending tone when he used to cry as a young boy, Tidus shakes his head and blinks the hot tears away. He is not the same kid his father knew – it took so much to grow out of it and he would be damned if he goes back now.

With his vision cleared, Tidus spots Auron's silhouette a few metres from him partially obscured by the darkness at the sheltered edge of the alcove, his crimson robes burning a crisp blood-red in the firelight.

Sure he was not there a few minutes ago, Tidus squints at him, a flicker of scorn in his heart. _And what have you done about this, Auron? You've just sat on the sidelines even though you knew the whole time that Yuna would have to…_ With an angry sigh, he glares harder at the veteran warrior – he who remains forever distant on the edges of their struggle, like a ghost looking in. Tidus hates him for that, but at the same time wishes he could be indifferent too.

He grinds his thoughts to a halt and shakes his head, surprised at how childish he is in thinking so harshly in contempt of the old guardian. Although he wishes Auron would offer a little more support, what good could it do?

Watching the ever steadfast sentinel once more, but with a clear mind, Tidus thinks on how he actually admires him and [though he would dare never admit it] is somewhat envious of his skill and the ease with which he wields his blade, never tiring in the midst of battle like Tidus himself does.

Aware of the obvious scrutiny, Auron remains still, cross-legged before his katana, the smooth polished silver of its surface a brazen white brilliance from the light of the moon leaking from a gap in the canopy, which seems to stretch out miles above.

Tidus finds himself almost smirking as he studies the guardian _You're just old enough to accept fate…_ his smirk slips to a thin smile_ Maybe it's about time I did too._

Shifting silently, Auron stands and Tidus watches as he holds his glorious sword above his head in one hand and slides his other palm against the shining surface, the blade humming in response.

With a hard-practiced movement, the air is sliced and sent peeling away from the katana with a sharp whirring scream, Auron having brought his sword down and around in an enormous vertical sweeping arc. His disciplined posture betrays the true effort – a lifetime spent sworn to live by the sword.

The suddenness of it sends Tidus sprawling back, the air about his ears ringing as the force of the swipe sends razor-like winds across his face. He is wiped right around and his gaze lands directly on Yuna, only now, the times he believes he failed as a guardian do not cloud and fog his mind – now he sees _only_ Yuna.

Sees her as he did before the disaster of Operation Mi'hen, before despair claimed him and he knew he could never leave Spira. It is as if he's looking at her with new eyes… Or seeing her for the first time again, all that time ago back in Besaid after he went to help her – help a complete _stranger_. The man he is right now, would he go into something headfirst like that?

Looking at her now, Yuna has never appeared more radiant – or more vulnerable.

_I will protect you Yuna._ Tidus' brow creases with a familiar look of headstrong confident resolve and he grins. _And I will never lose myself again, I promise._ In his heart, Tidus knows that he needs to voice this promise to her – let her know he will give everything for her, as she would give everything for Spira.

Auron walks past Tidus and into the fringes of his line of sight. The warrior, with his blade held at attention to his side, glances over his shoulder at the young scrapper. With a nonchalant roll of his sword-bearing arm, the old sentinel turns away and takes a seat next to Kimhari on the outskirts of camp. He shares a small smile with himself, finally having seen the flicker of fiery resolution in Tidus' eyes – the very same he saw in Jecht's over a decade ago, when the fool decided to quit drinking.

When he finally accepted his role as a guardian.

Slipping his sword-arm back into his robes and fixing his collar, Auron makes a mental gesture to the man with a smirk "At least it didn't take an angry Shoopuf this time".

_I aimed this to be set before the love-scene between Tidus and Yuna. I just wanted to provide some sort of explanation for the sudden bad-arseness of Tidus post-Macalania. Although… That could just be the action with Yuna __


End file.
